


In the shadows where you and I meet

by changingsmile



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Act 8 Spoilers, M/M, Multi, Oral Fixation, Piercings, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26333410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingsmile/pseuds/changingsmile
Summary: “You’re in good hands. I’m always gentle aren’t I?” ... “Don’t you know to not be rude to a man with a needle.”
Relationships: Citron/Furuichi Sakyou, Citron/Furuichi Sakyou/Utsuki Chikage, Citron/Utsuki Chikage, Furuichi Sakyou/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	In the shadows where you and I meet

**Author's Note:**

> *Banita mention  
> *Citron actually pierces them in this fic! so if ur squeamish lol  
> *Italics = Zafran as usual

It was only natural that Citron asked. 

His partners always had a fascination of sorts with his piercing. When the glint of it caught their eyes for the first time Sakyo had enough tact to not stare. He peeked a few times but didn’t openly gawk. Chikage, less shy, reached forward to touch the piercings, the shiny bulbs on each side of Citron’s tip beckoning him forward. He murmured that it had been awhile since he had seen such a piercing and his eagerness to get his head between Citron’s thighs exposed his excitement. It wasn’t too long before Sakyo was joining him. 

-

Citron had a hunch that it would be easiest to sway Chikage. After that he was sure the both of them could coax Sakyo into following their example. They'd done it many times before and would continue to hopefully far into the future. Citron thinks Sakyo appreciates having people to push him outside of his comfort zone. 

But right now he had to focus on Chikage from where he was straddling him on the couch in his room, his gaze not leaving his lips. Chikage allowed Citron to wordlessly trace his top lip, then the bottom, before pressing against it with his thumb. With no protest he opened his mouth and Citron took the chance to slide his thumb into the wet heat. Slowly he traced the ridges of his teeth, dug a nail into his gums and smiled at Chikage's fingers barely twitching around his waist from the sharp pain. He smoothed over the spot and then finally made his way to his destination. Citron pressed Chikage's tongue between his thumb and index finger, pulling it out to examine. 

“You should get a piercing.” He stopped gripping his tongue to instead lightly trace patterns along its expanse with the pad of his thumb. The longer he teased with his light touches the more he could feel Chikage struggle to keep his hips from canting upwards. “I can do it myself.” One of Chikage’s brows immediately shot up. “I’m a man of many talents!” Citron sighed dramatically when Chikage continued to squint at him and released his tongue. Chikage closed his mouth working his jaw. Must’ve started to get sore from how long he held it open. “At least consider it?”

“I’m a proper salaryman, you know.” 

Citron didn't bother to hold back his laugh. 

"A proper salaryman with a hazy sidejob." 

"Shady." The correction was said with amusement. 

"Having a piercing would add to your character!" His voice changed now mimicking that of a narrator. "The dangerous salaryman with a secret hidden behind soft lips. Will the glint of metal on his sly tongue be the last thing you see before you-"

"You really only bother to speak fluently at times like this." 

"Well I have my own character too. It's funny to me." The other man shook his head, his eye roll more fond than anything else. “And besides," Citron cupped Chikage's face and brought his own closer.  _ "You always understand me when I need you the most." _ Citron watched him struggle to respond clearly torn between trying to refute what he said or remaining silent in the hopes that he would be spared from Citron saying anymore more. He opted for silence, brows knit as his eyes found something interesting to stare at in the distance. Despite the lack of any redness Citron could feel Chikage's cheeks get a hint warmer under his hands. He was leaning forward to kiss Chikage when a sharp knock interrupted. 

"Please be clothed when I come in." Hesitantly the door opened and Itaru grimaced. He stared at where Citron was straddling Chikage on his couch lingering on where his roommate had hands on Citron's ass. "...I've walked in on worse."

"Has my Chikage time run out?" 

"It hasn't, but four grown men can't fit on this couch and Banri will be over soon." 

Citron's mouth opened in a silent oh and threw a knowing look at Chikage. 

"We will not interrupt your special Banri time! Come on Chikage. Up, Up!" 

He made no move to dislodge himself from Chikage hoping he'd take the hint and carry him. Citron squealed happily once he felt the weightlessness of being carried. 

"Wha- 'Special Banri Time'? We're just playi-" 

"Have fun!" 

Citron waved from where he was clinging to Chikage before the door was closed. The last thing he saw was Itaru's flustered expression.

-

His manner of asking Sakyo was slightly more underhanded, but he thought of it as knowing your enemy. If you were having sex with your enemy and knew him to be particularly agreeable after orgasming. Citron made him release once more just for extra precaution and because it was impossible to resist making Sakyo cry from pleasure. Sakyo’s thighs didn’t stop quivering even after Citron pulled out a trail of cum following and dirtying the sheets. Two of Citron’s fingers scooped what was still dripping down and pushed it back inside. Weakly Sakyo groaned and tried to close his legs. 

“No more..” 

His free hand gripped one muscled thigh and opened Sakyo’s legs back up. Citron knew just how much strength those legs had but between two orgasms and Citron slowly working his fingers in and out of his abused entrance, he couldn’t fight back. Confident that he’d remain spread open, Citron released his hold and trailed fingertips up Sakyo’s flushed waist. He stopped at his already abused nipples and gave them a pinch. 

"Sakyo." 

Overstimulated, the other man was too blissed out to pay any mind to what Citron was saying. His eyes were open but unfocused. Squelching noises stopped once the fingers thrusting into Sakyo stilled. 

"Sakyo, I have a fun idea." An attempt was made to look as innocent as possible but that was near impossible when knuckle deep inside of someone. 

"Please..why did you stop?" Sakyo sluggishly reached towards Citron, squinting from his tears and lack of glasses. Citron leaned in closer so Sakyo's arms could wrap around his neck. He enjoyed taking Sakyo apart if only for the moments he would be honest about his wants. Although, the normally uptight version of him was just as loveable. 

“Sh, I’ll give you what you want soon.” His voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke against the flushed skin of his neck between light kisses. “I want to give you nipple piercings.” 

“What.”

That sobered Sakyo up quickly, so much for his plan. 

“You’re already so sensitive there. It’d make you feel even better.” 

The weight of Sakyo’s glare was lessened by his haggard breathing or was he still squinting from not being able to see?

“I feel plenty already. I don’t need them, besides,” He turned so his face was partially buried into his own shoulder. “You don’t need to make me any more sensitive to get the job done.” 

It was tempting to press Sakyo more, but his response was so cute that Citron wanted to keep him up for the rest of the night. A wet sound was the prelude to Citron nudging Sakyo’s entrance with the tip of his cock using both of his free hands to push Sakyo’s thighs to his chest. 

“Shall I ‘get the job done’ once more?” He pressed a kiss to Sakyo’s knee before pressing into him again. A stray thought of the sturdiness of the loft beds was quickly cut off by a low keen from the man under him. 

-

It was rare to see Sakyo absorbed in his phone. Usually he would opt for reading to pass his time, watch a recording of a play, or viewing a new obscure movie he was recommended. Citron was curious. Sakyo would call him nosy. Unfortunately for Sakyo Chikage was nosy too and with a nudge from Citron snuck up behind where he was sitting on the common room couch. He really was too good at moving soundlessly, but his dubious skillset helped Citron out many a day. 

“Piercing research?” 

To his credit Sakyo only turned off his phone screen and sighed instead of jolting from shock like anyone else would have done. Not needing to be sneaky anymore Citron made his way over and sidled up next to Sakyo on the couch. Looping their arms together he leaned his head onto his shoulder. Chikage opted to continue to lean against the back of the couch. 

“Don’t you have a job, Utsuki?”

“I decided to work from home today, but you’re deflecting. I didn’t know you had an interest in that sort of thing.” Citron looked up and saw Chikage staring at him, lips crooked in a slight smirk. “I assume someone planted the idea there.” 

“It was me! But you said no when I mentioned it, and I did all that breading up too.” 

“Buttering up..and you’re surprisingly devious asking when you did.” Citron heard a quiet ‘hm?’ come from behind. “I got involved with two sneaky guys..somehow.” Citron didn't bring up how Sakyo’s profession had him around similarly shady characters on the regular. 

“Did he ask while you two were drinking?” 

Realization that maybe he shouldn’t have brought up that detail blossomed on Sakyo’s face through a grimace. He pointedly remained silent. 

“I asked when Sakyo is at his happiest.” Citron not so helpfully added. 

“Aah, I see. You are very amiable after you-” 

“Don’t.” 

“If you’re researching then Citron’s tactic must’ve worked somewhat.”

“I’m skilled at what I do.” Sakyo rolled his eyes, but didn’t raise any objections. “But don’t feel shy, Sakyo! I asked Chikage too.”

“Did he say no too?” 

“No! He’s a slippery one and didn’t give a clear answer.” 

“If Utsuki got one too...I wouldn’t be as opposed.” 

“So Sakyo-san is susceptible to peer pressure.” 

“Sakyo has herb mentality!”

“Don’t speak about me as if i’m not here!” When he turned to face Citron, he recognized that Sakyo had his ‘lecturing face’ on. “I looked up what we have to do for sanitation and piercing aftercare. If we are going to do this then we need to make sure that..” Just when Citron’s eyes began to glaze over, Chikage cut Sakyo off with a kiss. 

“I’m sure Citron has done his research. Leave it to him.” 

“Yes, listen to Chikage’s wise words.”

“...Fine. But we’re using a Ginsenkai run hotel. Three men going into a room together will garner too much questioning otherwise.” 

-

Citron arrived at the hotel first since he needed to set up and was shocked to see that Sakoda was the one manning the front desk. He was handed the keycard and told to ‘Keep takin’ care of his boss!’ and that ‘Aniki has been happier lately!’. Citron assured him that they’d continue to care for Sakyo. Thankful that Sakoda didn’t press about what they’d be getting up to, Citron headed to their room. Knowing Sakoda, he would be the first to know about the additions to Sakyo’s body after himself and Chikage anyways. More importantly Sakoda pointed out Sakyo has been happier and he’s the ones saying it..then it must be true. Citron trusted his judgement. Occasionally he worried if the relationship the three of them had was too much for the more traditional man. Citron assumed that perhaps Sakyo was allowing himself to loosen up and experience more things. He had Mankai to thank for that. It had changed all three of them for the better and they never would have met otherwise. The three of them made for an interesting trio. A Yakuza, a spy, and a prince...it was the set up for a bad joke, yet here he was trusted enough to shove needles into both. Citron was laughing from his own thoughts when he heard the room door open. Just in time, he had finished taking out everything he needed. 

“Who wants to be first?”

Sakyo volunteered. Stating that he may as well get it over with. Citron knew he was anticipating it more than he let on. He removed his turtleneck and sat down. Chikage took a seat on the large bed to watch. 

“Hmm, It looks like you got everything needed. I’ll leave it to you then.” 

“You’re in good hands. I’m always gentle aren’t I?” Chikage snorted. “Don’t you know to not be rude to a man with a needle.” He got waved off. “Don’t forget you’re next!” Citron got to work putting on gloves and disinfecting one of Sakyo’s nipples. “From what I know this shouldn’t hurt terribly.”

“I have a high pain tolerance.” 

“You and Chikage would have a high tolerance wouldn’t you..” He clamped the tissue, Sakyo’s breath hitching before quickly going back to normal. “And you two are masochists.” 

“Don’t call me that.” 

“Hush..I’m piercing you now.” With a steady hand Citron pierced through the skin while paying close attention to Sakyo’s reactions. He had made sure to mark where to pierce beforehand so the hole would be straight. 

“For now I’m putting in gold barbells, but I have more exciting jewelry I’m planning on gifting later on.”

“Real gold?”

“Do I look like a cheap man to you, Sakyo?”

“Just making sure. Normally I’d say it was too expensive but this is the safer option in this case.” 

“I can’t imagine you getting us plain gold, Citron. You had to have added something.”

“Oh, always the perceptive one, Chikage. You’ll see.” 

“Can you get on with the second piercing.” 

“Eager for someone who’s not a masochist.” 

“Shut up, Utsuki.” 

The second time around went even smoother than the first. The needle gliding through the pinched skin easily. Sakyo showed no signs of discomfort besides a flushed face. While Citron was cleaning up Sakyo got up to join Chikage on the bed. 

“Utsuki…” 

That sounded suspiciously breathy. He finished what he was doing only to see Chikage palming Sakyo through his pants. The other hand dangerously close to one of the fresh piercings. Citron tsked and clapped his hands twice when he saw Sakyo’s zipper about to be pulled down.

“Chikage, stop preying around with Sakyo! Your turn.”

Sakyo, equal parts disappointed and relieved, adjusted himself in his pants. 

“Playing around?”

“No, I said what I meant.” After donning a new pair of gloves and grabbing the forceps Citron gestures for Chikage to stick his tongue out. Using the forceps to stabilize Chikage’s tongue he checked for any veins that would get in the way and smiled when he was in the clear. “I know how much you like my fingers in your mouth so this should be fun for you.” Chikage could only squint up at Citron, his tongue now captive. “Your barbells match Sakyo’s.” Citron grabbed a new needle and positioned it around halfway from the tip of Chikage’s tongue. “Okay I’m about to start.” Chikage’s eyes lidded as Citron pressed the needle all the way through. Once he was finished he continued to loom over the other but now with a thigh planted between his spread legs just barely not touching Chikage where he wanted. 

“How would you rate my service?” 

Chikage’s hips moved forward to close the space making sure Citron could feel the heat from his pants. 

“Four stars.”

“Just four!” 

“You know how to make it higher.” Chikage’s speech was slightly slurred from his swelling tongue. 

“I can think of something. Sakyo-oh! Getting started without us.” 

Sakyo had given in to his own desires and had a hand down the front of his pants. It stilled once the attention was back on him. 

“Chikage.”

“Mm?”

“Take care of Sakyo while I pack everything.” 

He didn’t have to be told twice and if Citron was rushing too, well, he couldn’t be blamed.

-

The following morning Chikage and Citron were still lazing around in bed, Sakyo having gotten up to get dressed already. Citron was nodding off again until the bathroom door was suddenly thrown open. 

“Did you seriously put your initials on the piercings!” 

“On Chikage’s too! Do you hate it?” 

The question caused Sakyo to pause and he reddened before going back into the bathroom without another word. 

“If only everyone else knew about your possessive streak.”

_ “No one should ever be close enough to see those engravings...they’re for my eyes only.”  _ His voice deepened just for a moment. “But! That’s not ever going to be an issue.” 

“You really are something.”

__ “We all are! That’s why we work together.” 

The conversation came to a natural lull and they both drifted back out of consciousness. Citron was sure that once Sakyo saw them asleep again he’d nag about checkout time, but he knew that both he and Chikage were fond of his admonishing too.

**Author's Note:**

> Technically there's more I wanna write for this so maybe I will revisit with another chpt  
> Title from eclipse by loona lmao


End file.
